The invention relates to compositions and methods for the treatment of the viral diseases herpes labialis (cold sores or fever blisters), herpes genitalis, herpes zoster (shingles), varicella zoster (chickenpox); inflammatory diseases and/or diseases demonstrating compromise or reaction of the immune system including aphthous stomatitis (canker sores), oral mucositis (stomatitis) secondary to chemotherapy, allergic conjunctivitis, giant papillary conjunctivitis; and lesions of injury to the skin including photodermatitis (sunburn, specifically second degree sunburn), thermal burns and pressure sores (decubitus ulcers).
Histamine phosphate previously has been used as a diagnostic agent for determining a condition known as achlorhydria. Histamine phosphate also has been used intradermally to produce a flare-up reaction of the skin to test the ability of certain drugs to inhibit this histamine-induced wheal, thereby indicating clinical response for disease processes which liberate histamine.
The histamine phosphate referred to is the compound 1H-imidazole-4-ethanamine,phosphate (IEP), and is currently used in subcutaneous administration for the diagnosis of gastric function. Principle effects of IEP from subcutaneous, intramuscular or intravenous administration occur on the vascular system, smooth muscles, and exocrine glands. In humans, IEP produces vasodilation in the blood vessels and capillaries, causing a flushing of the face, reduction in systemic blood pressure, increase in skin temperature, and increased capillary permeability sufficient to produce exudation of fluid, plasma proteins, and erythrocytes into extracellular spaces.
Intracutaneous injection of 0.01-0.02 milligrams of IEP can create a characteristic "triple response" including a reddening at the site of injection, a wheal or patch of localized edema within 20-60 seconds, followed by a bright halo or flare around the wheal.
There is considerable species variation with regard to the response of smooth muscles to IEP. In humans, IEP stimulates smooth muscle contraction of the gastrointestinal (GI) tract, contraction of the sphincter of Oddi and bile duct, and potent bronchoconstriction in patients with bronchial asthma, emphysema, or bronchitis. IEP has little effect on the smooth muscle of the uterus and has little bronchoconstrictor effect on healthy individuals.
IEP is metabolized in the liver by methylation and oxidation, and the metabolites are excreted in the urine. IEP is largely inactive when given by mouth. No information has been found regarding the extent of systemic absorption following topical administration of IEP. It has been suggested by Kahlson, et.al., that tissue intrinsic histamine-forming capacity might play a beneficial role in the healing process of certain types of tissue damage.
The carbopol gel base is widely used in the cosmetic industry and has been proven safe.
Recurrent herpes simplex stomatitis may occur on the lips or intraorally. Outbreaks may be associated with trauma, fatigue, menstrual cycle, emotional upset, or exposure to sunlight. Vesicles, or intraepithelial blisters, usually are preceded by burning, swelling and soreness in the area where lesions subsequently develop. Vesicles are small, 1 millimeter in diameter or less and may coalesce to form larger lesions. These vesicles rupture quickly leaving small ulcerations. The most common sites of recurrent intraoral lesions are the hard palate and attached gingiva. Lesions gradually heal within 7-10 days producing no scarring.
Due to the widespread practice of oral sex, it appears that either herpes simplex 1 and/or herpes simplex 2 lesions can occur orally or genitally. Genital herpetic lesions usually develop within 4-7 days after contact and may vary in nature from non-specific itching and soreness to erythema on the skin or mucous membranes to the development of painful vesicles which erode and form superficial, circular ulcers with a red areola. The ulcers become crusted in a few days and usually heal in about 10 days, with scarring. Recurrent genital herpetic disease may be quite frequent and may be prolonged over many years.
Herpes zoster (shingles) lesions are characterized by vesicular eruption and neuralgic pain in the cutaneous areas supplied by peripheral sensory nerves in the dorsal root ganglia affected by the virus. Herpes zoster is usually activated by local lesions involving the nerve containing the latent virus, systemic disease, particularly Hodgkin's disease, or by suppression or compromise of the immune system. Following a prodromal period of 3-4 days including symptoms of chills, fever, malaise and G.I. disturbances, characteristic crops of vesicles on an erythematous base appear in cutaneous areas innervated by the affected root ganglia. The involved area of the skin is usually hyperesthetic and the associated pain may be severe. Lesions usually begin to dry and scab within 10-14 days, but the outbreak of new clusters of vesicles can prolong the disease episode for weeks. Post herpetic neuralgia associated with herpes zoster may persist for months or years. Herpes zoster is caused by the varicella-zoster virus, the same virus that causes chickenpox with chickenpox being the acute, invasive phase of the virus and zoster (shingles) being the reactivation of the latent phase.
The usual incubation period for chickenpox following exposure to the virus is 10-14 days and the lesions erupt in successive crops for up to 6 days. Lesions progress from macule to papule to vesicle and usually begin crusting within 6-8 hours. Itching associated with the lesions may be severe and it is important to prevent scratching which may lead to widespread infection and disfigurement.
Aphthous stomatitis lesions (canker sores) are characterized by the development of painful, recurring necrotizing ulcerations of the oral mucosa either as solitary or multiple lesions. Etiology is unclear; however, considerable evidence suggests the disease may be an immunologic hypersensitivity response to an L-form streptococcus bacterium. Precipitating factors in canker sore lesions may include trauma (dental procedures), self-inflicted bites (as in eating), endocrine changes (premenstrual periods, following childbirth, menopause), acute psychological problems (period of increased stress), and allergic responses (asthma, eating certain foods or taking certain medications).
The aphthous ulcer can begin as a single or a multiple superficial erosion of the oral mucosal epithelium covered by a gray membrane. The most common sites of occurrence are the mucosa of the lips and cheeks, soft palate, tongue, pharynx, and all locations of unattached (to bone) gingiva and mucosa. The ulcers persist for 7-10 days and heal gradually producing no scarring.
Oral mucositis (stomatitis), a common side effect of chemotherapy, may develop when chemotherapeutic agents used to treat various neoplastic diseases interfere with the maturation and replication of the cells that comprise the oral epithelium. The condition may be focal or generalized and involve the buccal mucosa, palate, tongue, floor of the mouth and the gingiva. Oral mucositis is painful and as a result patients neglect oral hygiene and fail to maintain adequate nutrition and hydration. The compromised epithelial barrier can also facilitate invasion of potentially lethal bacteria and fungi that may lead to local infections and/or septicemia.
Photodermatitis or sunburn results from overexposure of the skin to ultraviolet rays of 280-320 nm. Symptoms appear in 1-24 hours and peak in 72 hours. Changes in the epithelium of the skin range from mild erythema (first degree burn) to pain, swelling, skin tenderness and blisters (second degree burn). Fever, chills, weakness, dehydration and shock can occur if the sunburn is sufficiently severe and/or occupies a large portion of the body surface area. Upon eruption of any blisters formed or exfoliation, the skin may be hypervulnerable to infection and sunlight for up to several weeks.
Tissue injury caused by thermal burns results in protein denaturation, burn wound edema and loss of intravascular fluid volume due to increased vascular permeability. The depth of the burn may be described as first, second or third degree. Pain or sensitivity to the touch is usually associated with first and second degree burns and blister formation is a common presentation of second degree burns. The severity of the burn is judged by quantity of tissue (body surface area) involved. Pain, increased susceptibility to infection, and scarring are the most common complications associated with thermal burns.
A pressure sore (decubitus ulcer) results when tissues overlying a bony prominence have been subjected to prolonged pressure resulting in ischemic necrosis and ulceration. Decubitus ulcers can affect not only superficial tissues, but can also involve muscle and bone and the recognized stages of decubitus ulcer formation (Stage 1 through Stage 6) correspond to the tissue layers involved and the degree of involvement. The decubitus ulcer lesion, when open at any stage, poses a risk of infection and, dependent upon the depth of the lesion and the proper elimination of the pressure, can lead to tissue necrosis, epidermal desquamation, osteitis and septicemia. Surgical intervention may be required for deep lesions or lesions in which healing by current therapies is unsuccessful.
Allergic conjunctivitis may occur as part of a larger allergic syndrome, such as hayfever, or may occur alone as a result of direct contact with airborne substances such as pollen, fungus spores, various dusts, or animal danders. Itching and excessive lacrimation are prominent symptoms of allergic conjunctivitis as is edema and hyperemia of the conjunctiva. Release of endogenous histamine from mast cells seems largely responsible for the results of the allergic response.
Giant papillary conjunctivitis is a specific conjunctival inflammatory reaction to the materials used in the fabrication of soft contact lenses. Although the condition is similar to allergic conjunctivitis, it is characterized by papillary hypertrophy and probably represents a chronic conjunctival inflammatory reaction to denatured proteins that become adherent to the anterior lens surface. Conjunctival changes progress and include itching, lens instability, mucoid discharge and contact lens intolerance. Again, the release of endogenous histamine from mast cells seems largely responsible for the results of the allergic response.
There are a number of over-the-counter medications for cold sores (fever blisters), canker sores, oral ulcerations and the like, including BLISTEX, ZILACTIN, and CAMPHO PHENIQUE. A prescription medication also is available, under the trademark ZOVIRAX. However, for many persons suffering from cold sores, fever blisters, etc., none of these medications is very effective. ZOVIRAX is effective when taken orally by interfering with the replication of the herpes virus at the genetic level. We are concerned that there is potential for adverse reactions any time a patient takes medication systemically that interferes with DNA replication because of the risk of the medication interfering with normal cell DNA replication within the body, as is known to occur as a result of chemotherapy agents which are targeted to interfere with genetic replication of cancer cells and sometimes produce long term adverse side effects.
There are no effective over-the-counter remedies or medications for the treatment of herpes genitalis, herpes zoster (shingles), varicella zoster (chickenpox), photodermatitis (sunburn), thermal burns, pressure sores (decubitus ulcers), allergic conjunctivitis or giant papillary conjunctivitis that alter the progression or severity of any of these disease states. Analgesics, humectants, topical anesthetics, and antihistamines might provide temporary symptomatic relief in any or all of the above disease states, but will generally not change the course or severity of the disease or its lesions. Prescription medications are available for some of these disease indications. However, the only one which has proven any effectiveness in treatment is, again, oral (systemic) ZOVIRAX which is used to treat herpes genitalis, herpes zoster and varicella zoster. Topical silver sulfadiazine 1% cream, also available by prescription, has been used to treat herpes zoster and pressure sores, but without definite double-blind clinical trials showing effectiveness to support this therapy. Prescription topical debriding agents are available for the removal of the necrotic tissue associated with pressure sores; however, once the necrotic tissue has been removed, these agents must be discontinued as they will retard healing of the ulcer. Topical ophthalmic solutions are available, mostly by prescription, which contain vasoconstricting agents or steroids and act only to temporarily relieve the symptoms associated with conjunctivitis.
There is an unmet need for an effective remedy for the viral diseases herpes labialis (cold sores or fever blisters), herpes genitalis, herpes zoster (shingles), varicella zoster (chickenpox); inflammatory diseases or diseases demonstrating compromise or reaction of the immune system such as aphthous stomatitis (canker sores), oral mucositis (stomatitis) secondary to chemotherapy, allergic conjunctivitis, giant papillary conjunctivitis; and lesions of injury to the skin such as photodermatitis (sunburn, specifically second degree sunburn), thermal burns and pressure sores (decubitus ulcers).